Lance
Lance, también conocido como Alejandro, es un personaje que representa a Lanz, durante los camps de Wiki Total. Su primera participación fue en Wiki Total: Camp WSP, habiendo entrado en el capítulo 7, durante la fusión. Sin embargo, en el fic del mismo, aparece en el segundo capítulo, trabajando de pasante de Duncs. Regresa para concursar en ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción!, en el equipo Actores Asesinos, cumpliendo como uno de los antagonistas. Regresa una vez más en Wiki Total: Horror Show, para una tercera temporada compitiendo, esta vez en el equipo Elegidos. Diseño Apariencia Es un adolescente con la piel clara. Tiene el cabello largo y de color negro, con el flequillo hacia un costado. Tiene un barba cuadrada. Sus ojos son de color marrón. Lleva puesta una camiseta blanca debajo de una chaqueta azul oscuro, y usa unos jeans negros. Calza unas zapatillas negras con blanco. Tiene un cinturón de cuero, el cual no es visible debido a que su camiseta lo tapa. Trae un collar con una estrella dorada. Mide 1.79 y pesa 50 kilos. Personalidad La personalidad en los camps será la del propio '''Z Lance', con una inclinación a la personalidad dada al personaje. Además de la obvia exageración o alteración de su personalidad para momentos cómicos, por parte del escritor.'' Es un adolescente normal. Suele tener momentos de lucidez, y posee un gran orgullo. Es narcisista, y muy egocéntrico. Odia que las cosas no sean a su manera, protestando cuando eso sucede. Sin embargo, no es malvado ni intenta serlo. Es amigable y le gusta tener el liderazgo para procurar que las cosas sean como él quiere (puesto que cree que eso es lo mejor). Más tarde se descubre que realmente es capaz de traicionar a sus aliados, no obstante, no todo suele ser lo que parece, siendo que pueden haber explicacionse detrás que no ha soltado. Historial de Votos 'Wiki Total: Camp WSP' Apariciones (28/33) Wiki Total: Camp WSP (9/14) *5x2 - Campistas no tan Pajeros - Parte 2. *5x7 - Animejodas. *5x8 - Sing it Low. *5x9 - Jalame Esta. *5x10 - The Host That Got Away. *5x11- Rock-A-Bye Palm Tree. *5x12 - The Cinema of Hell *5x13 - The Final Camper(s). *5x14 - WTCW: Cacería de Celebridades. ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! (18/18) *6x1 - The Idiot's Games. *6x2 - Wikitanic. *6x3 - 50 Musical Shades. *6x4 - Showdown in the Old Wiki. *6x5 - Licca Wonka and the Complaint Factory. *6x6 - Shitcago. *6x7 - Rice of the Merge. *6x8 - Licsaw's Fools. *6x9 - Regina Says. *6x10 - Popu's Misadventure in Perdedorland. *6x11 - The X-Hosts. *6x12 - Aliccator and the Mistery of Lord Valdomero. *6x13 - Jumanji with J of Judas. *6x14 - ¡Luz Wiki Acción!: La CQela (En videos, sin líneas). *6x15 - InDise Out. *6x16 - Hangover in DTWiki. *6x17 - Around the World in 80 Dis. *6x18 - Made in Distopia. Wiki Total: Horror Show (1/1) *7x1 -The Jota Horror Picture Show. Importancia del Personaje Galería |-| Misceláneas = DerekOC.png|Diseño original. OCFinalLanz.png|2do diseño de Lance. OCLanzFinal.png|3er diseño de Lance. Selfie.png|Selfie de Lance (3er diseño). |-| ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción!= LWAep1-3.png|'Lance' cerca de Tomi en el primer cap de LWA. Hecho por Ponchi. LWAep1-4.png|'Lance' quejándose en el primer cap de LWA. Hecho por Ponchi. Curiosidades 'General' *Con esta edición, queda creado definitivamente el artículo de este personaje, habiendo pasado por muchísimas formas. *Sus otros nombres, Alejandro y Daniel, vienen del verdadero nombre de Z Lance. *Pertenece a la 3ra generación de Wiki Total. *La edad base del personaje es 16 años. Cada fic irá haciéndolo crecer de distinta forma, pero la base es esa. 'Wiki Total' *En WTCW usa el segundo diseño, y ya en LWA el tercero. **Sin embargo, en algunas imágenes de LWA se le ve con el segundo diseño, puesto que el cambio se produjo después. *En WTHS cambiará a usar el cuarto diseño, y aunque hay un cambio drástico entre uno y otro, el personaje sigue siendo el mismo. *En WTCW tiene 16, y ya en LWA/WTHS tiene 17 años. *El nombre del capítulo de WTCW donde debutó, iba a ser "El nuevo, la vieja y el feo", siendo él el nuevo. **Esto fue cambiado a Animejodas. *En WTCW, llegó primero y último una sola vez. *Parece apoyar a Patricia en la final de WTCW, puesto que vota por ella para que gane. Sin embargo declara que le cae mejor Ponchi. **Eso se ve mejor cuando Lance habla mal de Patricia en la canción y en LWA, mientras que es amigo de Ponchi. *Cuando aparece en WTCW (fic), es llamado AlejandroWT, debido a que ya existía un Alejandro en Wiki Total. **Estas siglas significan "World Tour". *Siempre que ha votado, en WTCW, lo ha hecho con inmunidad individual. **Sin embargo, esto solo ocurrió 2 veces (debido a las circunstancias en las que se votaba en la temporada). *En el especial de WTCW, mencionó llamarse Lance (esto fue porque aquí le llamaban con uno de sus apodos). *En el especial de WTCW habla mal de Patricia durante su parte de la canción, aunque en la final de la misma se le vio apoyándola. *Su primer equipo fueron Los Actores Asesinos, a pesar de haber competido en una temporada anteriormente. *En las dos temporadas en que participó, estuvo en la fusión. **Aunque en una fue porque debutó en ella. *Es el único concursante en LWA, en haber tenido inmunidad individual mientras los equipos seguían en pie. *Durante LWA, en contraste con sus actitudes de WTCW, se le ve traicionando a sus aliados. Tanto, que incluso se le ha llamado (a modo broma) traidor, "nuevo J", e incluso "Judas". *En LWA ha superado su mejor puesto (4°) quedando 3°. *Podría ser que apareciera en casi todos los capítulos del fic de WTCW menos el primero, puesto que en el 2 se introdujo como pasante, y desde ahí en más hasta el 7 debería de aparecer haciendo su labor. En la final aparecía porque todos los demás concursantes eliminados lo harían. *Ha aparecido en todos los capítulos del camp de LWA, exceptuando el capítulo de la secuela; sin embargo, se cree que aparecerá en todos los capítulos del fic del mismo camp, debido a que los que aún seguían en competencia aparecerían en video, y en la final siempre aparecen todos los eliminados. *Han apodado a la alianza de la cual era líder junto a Made, la Alianza de los Newbies. Esto es debido a que poseía a dos concursantes nuevos (Made y Kali), además de que Lau había durado solo un capítulo en la competencia pasada, en la cual debutó, y Lance también era relativamente nuevo, habiendo debutado en media competencia de la temporada anterior. *Parece ser considerado un antagonista de LWA. *Durante el transcurso de LWA traicionó a 6 de sus aliados, los cuales fueron eliminados por una u otra razón. En total traicionó 8 personas. **Sin embargo, no en todas era su propósito hacerlo. En algunos casos fue "manipulado" para ello. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Chicos Categoría:LWA Categoría:Concursantes de Luz, Wiki, Acción Categoría:WTHS Categoría:Concursantes de WTHS